maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Rego
Milo Rego is a Brazilian criminal, the underboss and the right-hand man of the São Paulo's Crachá Preto gang leader Álvaro Neves from 2007 until 2012. His main weapon was a machete. Born in 1973, Rego has joined the Brazilian army, but was decommissioned in 2006 due to his mental status. Following his dismiss from the Brazilian army, Rego joined the Crachá Preto gang, soon becoming the underboss of the gang, and Neves' right-hand man, as well his closest associate. In 2010, during a vigilante attack on the Purgatópolis favela, Rego was caught and tortured by three gang members, leaving both his face and personality scarred. By 2012, the two began to work for Senator Victor Branco, a right-wing politician, and the Unidade de Forças Especiais, the special forces unit of São Paulo. The two groups began to deal with human organs and sell them on the streets, to give Victor more power. Rego and Neves are sent to destroy the exchange between the Branco bodyguards and the Comando Sombra (CS), stealing ransom money that was meant for the kidnapped wife of Rodrigo Branco, Victor's brother. The two are later arrive to the Nova Esperança, serving as backup for the UFE during the attack on the CS. There, Rego captures Marcelo Branco (Victor's younger borther) and Giovanna Taveres (Victor's sister-in-law), Rego orders the burning of Marcelo, and is soon engaged in a melee-fight with Max Payne, Branco's bodyguard, and is killed when his throat is sliced by his own machete. His corpse is later found by Neves, who blames Max on his death. Biography Service in the army Milo Rego was born in Brazil, in 1973. At some point he joined the Brazilian army, but was decommissioned in 2006, following a psychiatric evaluation, which deemed him unfit for service. Joining the Crachá Preto In 2007, Rego was recruited to the Crachá Preto by Neves. Rego soon became his right-hand man, and primarily functioned as a bodyguard and hitman for him. In 2010, he was captured by gang members during a vigilante attack on the Purgatópolis favela. Rego was tortured for three days with a cigarette lighterk leaving his face permanently scarred in the right side of his face, matching his scarred personality. At some pointk his gang made an alliance with the Unidade de Forças Especiais special forces unit of Sao Paulo. Rego, and his boss Neves, began to work for Victor Branco, the man behind the UFE. Acquiring the Brancos money In 2012, a rival gang of the Crachá Preto, the Comando Sombra, kisnapped Fabiana Branco, the wife of the businessman Rodrigo Branco, Victor's older brother. Branco's bodyguards, Max Payne and Raul Passos, try to exchange the money for Fabiana, meeting with CS members at the stadium of the Galatians FC. Under the orders of Victor, Rego and Neves interrupt the exchange and have their men killing and chasing down both the CS and the bodyguards. Rego's men finally find and kill the CS member who had the exchange money, and take the bag to Neves and Rego. At that time, Payne and Passos find a helicopter and flee away off the stadium. Rego aims an RPG-7 at them and about to take them down, but is stopped by Neves, who says that they were only paid to bring the money, not take down the two bodyguards, leading Rego to put down the rocket launcher and responsing with 'fair enough'. War at the favela and death Later that year, the UFE attack the hideout of the Comando Sombra in Nova Esperança, with a few members of the Crachá Preto, including Rego himself, serve as a backup. The UFE later give some of the people and gang members they captured, including Marcelo Branco and Giovanna Taveres, to Rego and his men. Max Payne oversees it, and follows Rego. Rego then orders one of his men to burn Marcelo, which he does. As Marcelo dies, Rego's man is knocked out by Payne, who rushes, though it is too late, to save Marcelo. Rego throws Giovanna away, and draw his machete. Rego attacks Payne, who blocks and disarms him. Payne then kicks at Rego, making him to fall down, and finally strikes him with his machete at in his throat, ending the sadistic solier's life. Payne and Taveres then escape from the area. ]] A few minutes after his death, Rego's corpse was found by Neves, who asked one of the men who came with him who killed Rego, who said that it was 'the American'. Neves then blames Payne for the death of Rego. Personality and traits Rego was known as a person that exhibits both psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies. It is also siad in his UFE files that Rego likes and enjoys to dominate and humiliate his victims. Similar to Jack Lupino, the underboss of Punchinello crime family and an early enemy of Max Payne (the murderer of both Rego and Lupino), Rego shows many sighs of brutality and sadizem, burning Marcelo Branco to death just to show his power, and attempting to blow up both Payne and Raul Passos, even after his work was done. Rego seems to be much the opposite of Neves; while Neves is rather easygoing and talkative, Rego is more serious and focused, as well he keep himself silent. Rego is very proficient with firearms and melee weapons, and is a skilled sword wielder. He also wields a PT92, often keeping it in his hostler. He also showed to use an RPG-7, but his exact aiming abilty is unknown, as he was stopped by Neves before he could fire a rocket. Appearance Milo Rego is a bit overweight medium-sized man, with suntanned skin tone, and a short graying black hair. He has a thick beard with white end. The most noteable feature in his appearance is a large scar on the right side of his face, as well a blind white eye. He wear a grean shirt under dark green vest, and has a blue checkered scarf around his neck. He wears balck gloves on his hand, with a black watch on his left one. He wears a green pair of pants that have a walkie-talkie bounded in a hostler to it. Equipment *'Machete' - a large cleaver-like cutting tool. This is the main and favorite weapon of Rego, and he is very skilled with it. He holds his machete by the left side of his hip. He uses it during his final moments, battling Max Payne. Ironically, this weapon is what kills him. *'Armor vest' - the trademark clothing peice of the Crachá Preto - a dark green vest that protects from shooting and lethal wounds. *'RPG-7' - a popular and powerful rocket launcher. *'PT92' - a standard handgun of the Crachá Preto. Moderate damage. Rego has his PT92 in a hostler on his vest. It was later taken by his murderer, Max Payne. UFE files data Details *'Surname': Rego *'Forename(s)': Milo *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Age': 39 Overview *Believed to be the right-hand man of Álvaro Neves. *Ex-army. Decommissioned in 2006 following a psychiatric evaluation that deemed him unfit for service. *Recruited to the Crachá Preto in 2007. *Primarily functions as a bodyguard and hitman. Very proficient with firearms and melee weapons. *Exhibits both psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies. Likes to dominate and humiliate his victims. *Captured by gang members during a vigilante attack on the Purgatópolis favela in 2010. *Tortured for three days with a cigarette lighter leaving his face permanently scarred. Behind the scenes *Milo is the only boss fight in the series that involves only a quick time event. Not only that he is also the first boss fight in the series that challenges a player into a Melee fight. *In his UFE files in the main website, there is a photo next to the file showing three armed men stand next to another man who seems to be tied to a chair. This is image possibly took during Rego's tortue. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Just Another Day at the Office **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature (Picture Only) **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Boss fight) External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/cracha Milo Rego and the Crachá Preto intelligence file on the official Max Payne 3 website]. es:Milo Rego Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gangsters